geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
I.M. Slime
Ingrid Marie Slime (I.M. Slime), biologically Ignatius Mortimer Meen II, is the evil attorney of the crappy Christmas special "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" where she tries to get Santa Claus convicted of "sled"hicular homicide... or some shit like that. Physical Appearance Though Slime was biologically born a man it's unknown what she looked like before her cosmetic surgery. In her female form, she has short, bobbed brown hair and green eyes. She wears a red business suit with a brown shirt underneath her jacket and a red, knee high skirt. She wears white oval earrings and has long nails. Personality Much like Cousin Mel, Slime is a greedy, conniving, and cruel woman. Like any type of lawyer, Slime will do what it takes to sabotage any court case to get an easy victory. Abilities Slime's only ability was manipulation via her lawyering skills. After making contact with Purin she's given the power to summon monsters from the World of Ruin as well as create an attack with Mel. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Mel and Slime managed to escape from their jail sentence to Gamelon. Once there, they meet up with Purin who gives them the power to summon demons. Mel uses her powers to create chaos while Slime aids her on the side by giving her full suggestions of conquering. Mel suspected her reign was going to end when Zelda, Impa, and Ami arrived. She tried to scare them away with monsters, but they were easily defeated. Slime, along with Mel, feigns ignorance of such creatures being around. Mel becomes a constant thorn in Zelda's side every time she tries to advance anywhere. Every time one of the Four Fiends fall in combat she's always there afterward to yell at the princess to stay off her "property." After the fall of Captain Stalfos, Ami finally confronts Mel and accuses her of summoning the monsters, which she continues to feign innocence. Her plot is finally uncovered once Zelda reaches Dodomai Palace with Dr. Brushwell in tow. They present photographic evidence to Onkled, revealing Mel's treachery. She confesses to her crime, as well as revealing she's pregnant with Slime's child. After this disgusting revelation, Mel and Slime attack Zelda's party, but their powers aren't as strong as they thought. With her defeated, Purin teleports them to Reesong Palace to begin his soul transfer ritual. In Reesong Palace, Zelda and co. are in time to witness Purin transfer his evil soul into the unborn child of Mel and Slime. With the demon inside her, she goes into labor early and gives birth to a hideous, mutated fetus beast. After the monster is destroyed and the Evil King is defeated, Mel is apprehended by Fari and thrown into Hyrule Castle dungeon. Special Attacks Antipode: A combination attack between Mel and Slime. Mel uses her dark magic to imprison her opponents in a giant ring of ice while Slime launches flames within it. As cool as the attack looks, its quite weak when they do it. Trivia *I.M. Slime wasn't going to be in the game, but then the Creator got bored and wanted a new villain to mess around with. *If I.M. Meen is in the party when you visit her in the dungeon, she'll give you a Piece of Heart. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over